


Shackin' Up

by Squeakster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breaking and Entering, M/M, Quick Sex, bottom Junkrat, risky sex, top Roadhog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11887971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squeakster/pseuds/Squeakster
Summary: The Queen's summer shack seem as good a place as any to engage in risky sexual behavior with your bodyguard boyfriend.





	Shackin' Up

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I heard Junkrat mention that they blew up the Queen's summer shack I was like, "But you know they fucked in it before they blew it up right" and so...this ficlet happened. It's short, and very blunt and to the point.
> 
> Hope ya enjoy.

Mako busted the door down easily by slamming his weight against it. He had Jamison in his arms, arms and legs wrapped around his body, and was passionately making out with him as he stumbled backwards into the large bedroom. Jamison broke the kiss to look around.

"Queen sure likes her fancy things, eh Hoggy?" he giggled.

Mako only grunted and eagerly yanked Jamison's mouth back to his. He made his way to the queen's fancy bed still with Jamison in his passionate hold, and then fell backwards onto the soft mattress, with Jamison now on top of him.

Jamison leaned up and deepened the kiss with his tongue, tasting Mako's flavor and swirling it with his own. He ripped away Mako's mask completely as he circled their tongues and tossed it onto the dresser next to the large bed. Mako growled at him out of pure carnal lust and gripped his narrow hips in want. He yanked at Jamison's shorts until they moved down his legs, thanks to Jamison wriggling a bunch as well.

There was no time to waste with doing it properly, so instead of taking Jamison's clothes off completely, he left Jamison's shorts around his ankles and grabbed his ass roughly, and Jamison moaned lewdly into his mouth and ground his hips against Mako's.

_No time._

Mako pushed Jamison off of him and got up, leaving Jamison looking annoyed and horny. As Mako searched through the many cabinets in the queen's private room of her summer shack, Jamison took off his bomb vest and tossed it aside, then spread himself out on the comfy bed, palming his erection through his white boxer-briefs.

Mako grabbed a bottle from a cabinet and yanked the cap off. "Turn over. And take those off," Mako knelt onto the bed as he poured some of the bottle's contents onto his hand, while Jamison wiggled his underwear down his legs and turned over.

"What's that? Smells good," Jamison asked, looking over his shoulder at Mako.

"Oil, fancy imported stuff."

"Oil?"

"For massages. Or in this case," Mako finished by sliding one of his oiled-up fingers right into Jamison's hole. The blond gasped but almost immediately mewled in approval and raised his hips a bit, shaking his ass for Mako to enjoy. Mako leaned down and bit one asscheek and then thrust his finger deep before giving a slap to the cheek he'd bitten.

Any other time, Mako would take his time and really prep Jamison for sex, especially with Jamison presenting himself so coyly, but they were, well...on a timer. Jamison had set charges all along the shack when they broke in, and tipped off the guards as well. That thrill is what aroused Jamison so much and although he would have liked some more time, Mako was sure he only needed a few minutes, if that even.

Mako used only two fingers and didn't take as much time to prep Jamison as he usually would have, but it would have to do; Jamison would have worse things to worry about than a sore ass if they didn't finish this soon.

After Mako pulled his fingers out, he quickly undid his pants and pushed them down to his knees. Jamison was readying himself by spreading his legs as much as he could with his shorts still around his ankles, and grabbed his asscheeks to spread his hole for Mako.

Without hesitation, Mako grabbed those narrow hips, and pushed into Jamison's tight hole with a fluid, fast motion. Jamison threw his head back and moaned, but bit back some pain as Mako stretched him until he was fully buried inside his warm, pulsing body.

"F-Fuck, Mako," was all Jamie could get out before Mako started a fast and brutal series of thrusts, and replaced any words he may have had with shouts of pleasure. Jamison's fingers clenched the blanket under him and he dug his face into it as he whined and whimpered constantly. His hole hadn't been touched in days, and now with Mako's cock forcing him open and fucking him hard, it felt like he was splitting and breaking.

But god did that just make him even hotter. His ass squeezed around Mako's cock and made him growl loudly like an animal. The sudden tightness made Mako want to go faster, deeper, and harder so he pulled Jamison fully against his body and shoved deep.

Mako was more into this than Jamison thought he'd be, but seeing his lover so raw and lustful was a treat. Mako shifted positions and pushed Jamison down flush with the bed and laid on top of him. The weight made it hard for Jamison to breathe and the blankets made his body even hotter than it already was, but he didn't mind the faint feeling that was filling his mind; if anything the slight discomfort made the sex better, more risky and exciting. His whole body twitched with each powerful thrust, the bed creaked and slammed against the wall with every movement, and his poor cock was being smashed against the bed, leaking and begging for attention.

Jamison bit his lip and moaned shakily through his teeth as Mako's rough thrusting continued to pound him into the queen's bed. Knowing that he was staining that woman's bedding was so arousing; he almost wished he could see her face when she finds it, except, he ad different plans for this shack.

"Jamie," Mako grunted above him, beside his ear and continued to thrust. His arms wrapped under Jamison's torso, completely smothering him so there wasn't any chance of him moving. Jamison loved being so overpowered and taken so aggressively; it left him howling and crying in pleasure, screaming Mako's name wildly.

Jamison had begun to twitch like he usually did before orgasm; whimpering and muttering curse words and Mako's name as his hands gripped Mako's arms that held him still.

"M-Mako, I'm—! Fuck fuck—! Ma—!" he cried broken sentences and felt himself cum under all that pressure and weight, while Mako still pounded into him like a jackhammer, bouncing heavily on his back; it was a miracle Jamison hadn't snapped in two. He sobbed as his sensitive cock rubbed against the blanket, making him hurt as Mako stretched his hole wide, filling every inch of him.

Mako knew he was going to finish soon as well and tightened his arms around Jamison, held him even tighter as he thrust faster and deeper. Hearing Jamison moan even after orgasm made Mako even rougher, it always brought out something in him where he wanted to hear it more and more.

Before too long, Mako roared and thrust one final time as deep as he could. Jamison felt Mako's body shudder and go stiff on top of him. As much as he wanted to, they couldn't afford to stick around and bask in the sweet afterglow, especially not with with the sound of the guards who had just entered the building and were on the floor below them.

Mako pushed himself off of Jamison with a grunt, and began to get ready. Jamison spread out on the bed and had a cheesy grin on his face.

"Heh, sounds like we best disappear," Jamison chuckled with his eyes closed.

"Come on, get up," Mako told him and threw Jamison's clothes at him

"Fine fine," Jamison groaned.

They both quickly pulled up their pants and adjusted themselves. Jamison groaned in pain as he tried to stand up, but his thighs were shaking terribly and made it difficult to move. Mako saw him struggling and quickly went to help him put his clothes back on.

"Thanks mate," Jamison offered a shy little grin.

"No time," Mako shoved Jamison's detonator at him. "We have to go."

The sound of the guards running up the stairs filled them with adrenaline, but one look at Jamison struggling to even stand told Mako that he could barely walk. Mako knew he had to carry Jamison out of here, and although part of him cursed Jamison for getting them into this situation, he couldn't deny that it was an exhilarating fuck.

Mako grabbed Jamison and scooped him up into his arms, headed towards the window and looked out it. It was a fairly high fall but nothing they haven't done before.

"Halt!" a guard yelled as three of them entered the room armed with guns constructed with scrap metal. Mako looked at the guards and sneered under his mask.

"Now?" Jamison questioned in a whisper.

Mako stayed silent and backed up to the window. He leaned out of it and then looked down at Jamison. He jumped out quickly and as he did, he gave a nod to Jamison, whose face lit up with excitement, still flushed from the sex. Jamison's fingers drummed on his detonator and he smashed the button with his thumb.

They fell a short distance with Mako landing on his side. It would hurt a bit tomorrow but it was better than being in that building that was collapsing on itself.

The queen's summer shack began to explode, but Mako didn't stick around to see Jamison's handiwork. Jamison was leaning over his shoulder, watching the house go up in flames and clouds of black smoke. Jamison cackled loudly at the sight, feeling nothing but happiness.

"That was beautiful!" Jamison laughed until the destruction was out of sight, escaping again from the queen's guards and heading back to their hideout.

**Author's Note:**

> Jamie's ass is gonna hurt but it was worth it, right?
> 
> \--
> 
> **Thanks for reading!**  
>  If you like this fic, please let me know with a comment! It's what keeps us writers going!
> 
> Follow me on [**twitter**](https://twitter.com/squeakster_), or say stuff/ask me things on [**CuriousCat**](https://curiouscat.me/squeakster_)! 
> 
> My other links [**here**](https://listography.com/squeakster). 
> 
> [**Come join my 18+ only RoadRat Discord!**](https://discord.gg/esM77UT)


End file.
